


Sentimental

by ofreverentia



Series: 10 Stories [10]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Planning future, Smut, Starting New
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Javier had trouble getting used to a more independent Yuzuru. He watched him making them drinks and cooking late lunch once they detached themselves from each other and the couch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As promised this will have 3 parts, here you have the first one. Enjoy! :P

Javier had trouble getting used to a more independent Yuzuru. He watched him making them drinks and cooking late lunch once they detached themselves from each other and the couch. He watched with newfound fascination as well and as Yuzuru didn’t allow him to help out in the kitchen, only prepare the table; he had no other choice but to watch. The younger looked so at peace as he shuffled around in the kitchen, knew what he was doing and for once Javier didn’t fear he could set the whole place on fire or give them food poisoning. He must have uttered those words out loud because Yuzuru let out a small whine.

“I only burned toast...one time. Only one time!” Javier laughed doubling over and clinging to the counter.

“Yuzu, there were flames! Flames!” He didn’t stop laughing even when he got a dishtowel thrown in his face.

“Habi, is so bad.” To apologize he wrapped his arms around the others waist, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, feeling how Yuzuru leaned against his chest in the process though his eyes never left their food. Once they settled down at the table he learned that it actually tasted delicious, it was easier to ignore the sting the fist colliding with his biceps caused as he ate his portion.

Javier offered to clean up but Yuzuru shushed him away and he settled on the couch. He doesn’t remember when or how but apparently he fell asleep because the next time he opened his eyes it was fairly dark outside, and his head was in the youngers lap with a blanket neatly covering him. Turning onto his back he looked up at Yuzuru, the movement causing the younger to discard the book he was reading.

“Hey.” Javier croaked in a sleepy voice, feeling long fingers brushing through his hair and he involuntarily closed his eyes again. “How long did I sleep?”

“Few hours, when I came back from kitchen you asleep while sitting. Thought laying down be better, didn’t wake at all. No sleep on flight?” Javier shook his head then opened his eyes again to look at Yuzuru.

“We should move to bedroom, you sleep some more. Must have been very tired.” Shaking his head again, he buried his face in Yuzurus abdomen feeling more than hearing the laughter from the other. “Couch not so comfortable.”

“Your lap is the best pillow ever.” Yuzuru laughed at that again but shifted to get away. “Come, bed. Maybe take shower before, or warm bath?” Javier cut his whining short at the mention of a bath. 

“Together?” Pushing himself up to be eye level with his lover, a hopeful grin on his face. Yuzuru gave him a scrunchy smile, which made his eyes disappear. Some things didn’t change since they have last seen each other. 

“If Javi want.” In a second, he got to his feet, holding out a hand to Yuzuru and asked him to lead the way.

\----

Javier woke up before Yuzuru as he got a few more hours sleep but instead of moving away, he allowed himself to stare at the soft and peaceful face of his by his side. He recalled the past year and how badly he had felt, how much he missed Yuzuru but refused to do anything about it, how now he knew about the struggles of the other. His eyes fell on the ring Yuzuru wore, not having taken it off since he put it back there yesterday. Butterflies filled his stomach and his heart picked up in pace at the sight; all the overwhelming emotions he felt towards the Japanese coming back to the surface. They have lost so much time but the past can’t be changed anymore, he had to look towards the future. Lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize how Yuzurus eyes fluttered open and looked at him with a small smile.

“I can hear you think.” A chuckle followed the words and Javier was pulled back to reality. A hand touched his cheek gently. “No need to think so much.” Javier nodded leaning in to steal a kiss from Yuzuru only to be pulled back in the second he wanted to retreat. The soft gentle kisses slowly turning into ones that are more passionate, with Javier rolling on top of Yuzuru and settling between his legs. Breaking away to breathe for a moment a shiver ran down his spine at the look the dark haired male gave him, eyes all pupil, hair mussed against the pillow, cheeks tinted and lips already swollen and red. Javier wanted to imprint this exact view in his brain.

“Still thinking too much.” Yuzuru whined, fingers grabbing hold of his slightly longer hair and pulled him back in for another kiss. Javiers possible complains were swallowed up by the kiss.

\----

Javier never had difficulty in getting lost in the feeling of Yuzurus lips on his own, especially not with the time, pain and emotional roller-coaster they have experienced the past year and just yesterday. With his arrival, their long talk and then him being too tired to stay awake aside from a few long kisses and a few fleeting touches they have not done anything but now he had rested and Yuzuru was more than eager under him to do more. He felt long fingers dragging the shirt he wore to sleep upwards, a shiver running down his spine as he felt a warm palm sliding along the muscles on his back. He retreated long enough to pull off his shirt and that of the younger off as well. Javier stopped hovering over the other, marveling in the view again, he was pushed into action when Yuzuru bucked his hips upwards. Javier bit back a moan then leaned in to kiss his lover with more urgency than before, slowly grinding down on him to cause the friction they were both seeking for. Yuzurus hands were everywhere, on his back, neck, in his hair and he himself was not better. 

Javier took his time to map out each muscle and patch of skin on the others skin with his hands or lips, lingering on his neck to mark him there, traveling lower to his chest and spending time to tease his nipples - Yuzuru was still sensitive and the sounds falling from his lips were like a new program melody in his ears. The Spaniard recalled all the sweet and sensitive spots he knew from before and made sure to touch or kiss them as he traveled lower, kicking off the covers as it was clearly in the way. Stopping at the tight black boxers which didn’t give much to the imagination especially with the state Yuzuru was already in, Javier had to lick his lips, fingers hooking under the elastic and slowly dragging the material down those long legs. Instead of giving his attention to the one area which obviously needed it he pressed open mouthed kisses along the length of Yuzurus long legs. 

“H-habi...” Yuzuru whined from above and Javier raised his eyes from the spot of inner thigh he was currently marking with small bruises. The Japanese looked gorgeous all flushed, out of breath, obviously aroused to the point he could come just by the teasing. Javier smirked but gave in, right hand loosely wrapping around the others neglected erection. Yuzuru literally keened, his whole body arching into the touch, one hand grabbing at the sheets, the other moving in Javiers hair. In all honesty he wanted to drag this on a bit further but the utterly wrecked expression on his lovers face pushed him to stop with the teasing. Javier left a few more kisses on his skin as he moved to where his hand was slowly stroking Yuzuru, replacing it with his lips dragging his tongue along the slit tasting pre-cum. The thighs around him tensed and it must have been a pure struggle for Yuzuru not to lock his head right there in between. Javier felt now both hands of his younger lover in his hair and with an appreciative hum he lowered his head, taking in his length and building up a steady rhythm. As he moved he pressed his tongue along the underside, circled the tip when he pulled back letting himself be guided by the sounds Yuzuru made. As he was approaching his release he got louder, more whining than moans, fingers pulling at his hair a bit stronger too. Javier picked up his space, hand moving between the youngers legs to tease his balls, fingertip lightly grazing his tight ring of muscles. Yuzuru all but lost his control and with a beautifully arched back came inside his mouth, whole body shaking with the intensity of his release. Javier made sure to not waste a single drop and pulled back, tongue running along his lower lip, then peppered his chest with small kisses, pecking his lips at the end. Yuzuru laid there limp still catching his breath but even if he was still riding his high he never failed to kiss Javier back. Yuzurus eyes looked unfocused for a few more minutes but when his mind was working fairly normally he wrapped his arms around strong shoulders. 

“First drawer...” He managed to say between new kisses and Javier only pulled back long enough to reach into the nightstand retrieving a small bottle of lube and condom. Yuzuru glanced at the package and then at Javier. “I haven’t with other... “ He said and Javier dropped it back into the drawer, keeping the lube only. “Me neither.” He confirmed and pressed a kiss on the tip of the Japanese males nose. If either of them got teary eyes at the revelation of not having had sex with others since their break-up further confirming they couldn’t move on to have intimate relationships due to feelings or just to get over something like a painful break-up, they didn’t address it.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Reality check came a week after his arrival, where the pressure for checking his business E-mails couldn’t be prolonged anymore. Yuzuru had his own schedule to take care of or at least go over it with his Team and while reluctant the two settled down to go through the amount of unread messages, making calls they ignored._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2nd part is here! Enjoy. Working on the 3rd and final part this week but I am not yet sure how it will go, I have a few things I want to include.

Javier was good when it came to ignoring his own desires as long it meant to see Yuzuru coming undone in front of him but it has been a long time since he had done anything even in desperation for a quick release. The front of his boxers strained and when Yuzuru moved his hand between them to palm him firmly he nearly choked on a moan, forehead falling on the youngers shoulder. “ Fuck.” Javier cursed under his breath, hip bucking into the touch though a thin layer of fabric still separated him from the best feeling. As if the other read his mind he found two insistent hands pushing down the fabric so long fingers could wrap around his aching member. “Oh.” Javier gasped, biting down on his lower lip to hold back his moans, Yuzuru still knew very well what to do to make him lose him composure. At one point he had to gently pull away, stopping the younger with his own hand wrapped around his wrist. 

“If you continue I won’t be holding on for too long.” From the expression he saw on Yuzurus face he had trouble deciding what to do, obviously wanting to continue but also to have much more.

“Javi…” Javier gulped and nodded in understanding, reaching yet again for the lube he somehow dropped. Without needing to prompted the other parted his legs and made more room for him. Suddenly he felt a bit nervous it has been way too long but the younger male still showed the same amount of trust in him when they made love. While he coated his fingers he leaned in to pull Yuzuru into a nearly bruising kiss, feeling the other lean into it and dragged his nails down his back. Javier used that distraction to move his hand between the others legs.  


Yuzuru arched away from the bed, breaking their kiss to moan out loud as the first digit pushed inside. Moving his finger slowly he watched mesmerized for a few minutes how much his lover lost himself in the sensation. Without needing to be prompted he proceeded and the second digit slipped in, causing Yuzuru to mewl. Then Javier curled his finger and his lover made a sound he never heard before, thighs shaking, small shivers running along his body. Yuzuru said his name like a mantra, clinging onto his shoulders harder. It took all of his willpower not to get on with it but make sure the younger wouldn’t be in pain. It was obvious how long it has been for him as he never seen him be so sensitive about the simplest touch. 

A couple of torturous minutes later Javier retreated his fingers and lubed himself up, hissing as he touched himself. Yuzuru watched with hooded eyes, chewing on his lower lip. Settling between the others legs again he aligned himself and with keeping eye contact slowly inch by inch pushed inside. Javier had a hard time not to come right there, already on the verge but he inhaled deeply a few times to calm himself down. Yuzuru didn’t look better, fingers clenching the sheets and shivering below him, erection pressing against his abdomen.

They didn’t speak, no words had to be said, they understood each other, could read what the other wanted. Javier halted for a few breaths once he was fully inside giving both of them time to get used to the overwhelming feeling. The second he felt gentle fingers brushing through his hair he started to move, claiming the youngers lips again but this time more gentle, a fleeting touch of their lips. Releasing the sheets Yuzuru wrapped his arms around Javier, pulling him flush against his chest, panting and moaning into his mouth with each thrust. They made love slowly at first but both needed more and so Javier leaned back, grabbed onto Yuzurus strong thighs and speed up, angling his thrust so he would hit the others sweet spit each time. 

“I’m..” Yuzuru managed between his moans and calling Javiers name. It took him a few more thrusts for Yuzuru to arch his back from the bed and spill all over his own chest without being touched. Javier followed soon after, unable to hold himself once the walls tightened impossibly around him. He collapsed on top of Yuzuru, face pressed into his shoulder.  


\---- 

Javier doesn’t know how much time passed before he moved and rolled off of Yuzuru, when he did it only took the younger two seconds to move closer to him again and curl up by his side. Javier wrapped his arms around the others shoulder, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I love you.” He whispered, feeling his lovers smile against his neck more than seeing. “I love you too.” Came the tired whisper and he chuckled. The two fell asleep, tired all over again. 

It was Yuzuru who moved first and whined looking at himself, then moved and came a louder complain. Javier forced his eyes open and smiled amused once his mind caught up with the situation. “Didn’t wipe, now all sticky.” Wrinkling his nose the Japanese rolled out of bed, nearly thumbling back when his legs gave out under him, the quick reflex of Javier stopping him from falling back completely. 

“Let me help you to the bathroom.” He said softly, aware how it was his fault that Yuzuru felt a bit weak on his feet, the other didn’t seem too bothered about his dysfunctional limbs but leaned against Javier and let him help.  


\---- 

After a nice shower, clean clothes and sheets they went to the kitchen to make breakfast. This time Javier was allowed to help but only because Yuzuru obviously had difficulty moving. The conversation during their meal was light, catching up on everything else they missed from each others life.  

With the dishes taken care of by Javier they settled on the couch, cuddling and watching some show on low volume, though they were more occupied with talking or just enjoying the comfortable silence. Javier couldn’t imagine a future without Yuzuru anymore, feeling content and incredibly happy to have his arms around the smaller frame. It still felt like the younger fit to him like a puzzle piece and the world finally started to turn again, his axis no longer off.

\---- 

Javier didn’t have a set return date to Spain and so there was no hurry in whatever they planned on doing. After two days of spending inside the house they agreed to visit the rink. Yuzuru had no training scheduled but both itched to feel the TCC ice under their feet, finally skating on the same rink again. Greeted with warm smiles and even warmer embraces the couple pulled on their skates. The second they stepped on the ice it felt like they were catapulted back to the past and even their coaches made a comment on it later off ice. It didn’t look like years have passed since they last trained together. By muscle memory they moved around each other but also mirrored the movements, the old stroking exercises from Tracy. Yuzuru still trained so he had no problem recalling but Javier was surprised he himself did them, unconsciously at this point with knowing the younger male moved by his side. Synchronized just like in the past, making both of them smile at each other whenever their eyes locked.

\----

Reality check came a week after his arrival, where the pressure for checking his business E-mails couldn’t be prolonged anymore. Yuzuru had his own schedule to take care of or at least go over it with his Team and while reluctant the two settled down to go through the amount of unread messages, making calls they ignored. Javier scratched his head looking over his summer show invitations in Japan, as usual Fantasy on Ice was on the list but a good number of other shows extended their invitation to him. Yuzuru found him at the kitchen table glaring at the screen of his laptop from a meeting he held in the room next door. He heard a chuckle first then felt a soft pressure between his shoulder blades which made him sigh out.

“Ice shows?” He nodded and turned his head to steal a kiss from Yuzuru who already was leaning in to do the same. Both of them laughed when they pulled away.  


“I have received a lot of invites, if I accept them I would be in Japan from mid-April until beginning of August, with a week or two break somewhere in June.” Javier explained and watched as Yuzuru tapped his lip, most likely recalling his own schedule, then glanced on the timetable on the screen to see which shows were listed.  


“I do all shows on Fantasy on Ice and a few others but by July have to be back in Canada to prepare for season.” Yuzuru leaned over his shoulder to get a better look at the June schedule and while some things were written in Spanish he could make out which two weeks Javier would be off. Pointing at the line in the schedule. “These weeks off? Going back to Spain or staying in Japan? I think I will spend time with family in Sendai, same time.” Javier looked at the line and nodded, a small frown appearing on his face. If he is staying in Japan, then he won’t see his family for a long time. If he wants to avoid jet-lag or the worst he would stay here and go to Japan but that means he is not home to celebrate his birthday with his family.  


“It depends...My agent wants to know if I fly to Japan from here or go back to Spain prior. I haven’t spoken to my family. My birthday is a few days before I have to be in Japan...” Javier didn’t need to say more, Yuzuru got the idea and nodded.  


“We can go to Spain, celebrate with family and fly to Japan from Madrid?” Yuzuru asked and Javier froze, blinking at his lover.  


“We?” He repeated, needing to confirm if he heard right. Yuzuru smiled sweetly at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   


“Yes. Speak to Team, we go to Madrid on 1st , to spend time with family? Then flight to Japan on the 17th? Rehearsals start on 19th?” Javier nodded, arms sneaking around Yuzuru to pull him on his lap and kiss him, overwhelmed by the idea of the other doing this for him, on top of it even joining him. There was no hesitation in his lovers voice as he spoke about the plans, almost as if he himself had already thought about it, maybe even confirmed it all with his Team.  


“Thank you. I love you.” Yuzurus smile only grew and cupped Javiers cheek in his delicate hands.  


“Promised to do better, also need to thank Laura in person... she did a lot for us.” He explained and Javier could only nod, the admiration and love he felt towards Yuzuru written all over his face. He couldn’t ask for a better person to be his partner - for better or worse.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fair warning, this could be considered quite ooc? as it goes way into the future we are not aware of and yeah... so take it all with a grain of salt please. also love me because I re-wrote this chapter or parts of it like 5 times already.

The summer went by quickly and the new and final season for Yuzuru was half-way over. Javier had the best time in Spain, then in Japan and by the time it was time for his lover to prepare for his first competition they had established a good system to proceed with their careers and relationship. As a result of hours long of discussions, borderline fights as neither wanted to inconvenience the other, Javier relocated to Toronto. Yuzuru had no plans on selling the house he bought even after his retirement as he wanted to keep a fairly relaxed contract with Brian and spend a few weeks a year in Canada to keep up with his condition. It simply worked out better even if he didn’t plan to compete after the Olympics. Javier still visited some camps Brian and Tracy organised though during this summer he didn’t have his own. The schedule simply didn’t work out that way and he wanted to be selfish, spend as much time with Yuzuru as possible. From Canada with occasional PR trips to Madrid he had planned another Revolution on Ice tour but with less dates, carefully avoiding the weekends where Yuzuru had a competition, so he could attend those in support. For the first time since he had this show he also invited Yuzuru to the final stop in Madrid before New Years. It took them a lot of back and forth and the Spaniard even took it back as Japanese Nationals would be a few days prior. Yuzuru would need to hop into a plane right the next day and manage to do rehearsals in barely two days for the show. Javier nearly ripped his own hair out working out the schedule without ruining his fiances sleeping schedule completely, not speaking of his physical condition. The final discussion ended with Yuzuru stomping his foot on the ground (literally) and declaring that he would be at Revolution on Ice and Javier can’t take his invite back. He didn’t know if he should cry out of joy or worry, he settled on a mixture of both and kissed the lips of Yuzuru until they broke apart breathless.  


Considering the pressure of the upcoming Olympics Yuzuru proceeded with the season on a good note, taking the top of the podium in most of them, aside from one GPF assignment where he got silver due to issues with his knee prior the free skate and falling on his quad Salchow. Barely 12 hours after taking his last Nationals title and being selected for the Olympic Team to represent Japan, he flew to Madrid to perform at the show Javier organized. Yet again he blew the minds of staff and viewers as he managed to learn two group choreos in less than two days and performed two programs during the show. By the end it was a pure miracle he was standing on his feet and not falling over due to exhaustion or sleep deprivation. Javier made sure to give him the much needed rest for the first week in January and show his gratitude in every possible way he could think of. 

\----

Beijing turned out to be the biggest emotional roller-coaster everyone involved experienced in their life, or at least in the long competitive career of Yuzuru Hanyu. Javier had been registered as staff so he could be close to Yuzuru at all times as the nerves of his lover were on high peek. If the figure-skating community erupted in confusion at their sudden closeness starting with the ice shows, extending to the season, that they didn’t give it much attention before. Yuzuru didn’t give a lot of comments to the media and neither did Javier, their lips were sealed. At the games with Javier receiving the title of co-coach to Yuzuru Hanyu though the chatter and rumors started all over again, especially since the venue involved new figureskating fans who were not aware of their history as training partners or anything prior the winter games at that. At the press conference after the short program, the Japanese Federation had to step in to divert the attention from the topic. Javiers presence was apparently more interesting than Yuzuru coming in first with a new world and olympic record at that. 

It all came crashing down a few days later. Javier experienced the worst anxiety attack from Yuzuru the night before the free program and they barely avoided him triggering his asthma with it. The older male held Yuzuru in his arms as they sat on the floor of his room in the Olympic village, brushing away the never ending tears falling from the youngers eyes. The tension could be felt even the next morning and the look Javier exchanged with Brian made his old coach frown and even shushing away photographers who came way too close for comfort. Yuzuru was the first to skate in the final group and as he prepared to take the ice, Javier pulled him close over the boards, palm resting on his nape, their foreheads touching. The amount of camera shutters going off was deafening but the two had only eyes for each other.

„Blow them away, show them the Yuzuru I know, the person I adore.” Yuzuru broke out in the most charming smile, his eyes shining with affection and Javier released him. Crunching down, tapping the boards the Japanese skater pushed away and took his position on the ice, giving the queue for his music to be started.  


\----

Javier stood frozen with tears treating to escape his eyes, staring at his fiance as his arms dropped from his ending pose the arena erupting in the loudest screams he ever heard in his life. When he glanced at Brian by his side he didn’t look any different. If he had asked Yuzuru to blow them away he didn’t think the other would be taking it literally. The arena didn’t calm down even as Yuzuru got off the ice, on the contrary the noise became louder as the younger male threw himself at Javier unmistakably kissing his cheek before his face got buried in his shoulder. Not caring about their surrounding he enveloped Yuzuru in his arms and squeezed him tight to his chest. Brian cleared his throat by their side and they finally pulled away and with a strong flush on their cheeks finally moved over to the kiss & cry.

Javier sat on one side, Brian on the other and as they waited for the score he felt how Yuzuru grabbed his hand, squeezing it. Placing his other hand over it, Javier tried to give some support but he himself struggled to control his emotions. Once the scores appeared on the screen Javier let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. All three of them blinked at the screen, not believing what they saw, the final score catapulting Yuzuru in first place with an overall score, that would be hard to surpass. Javier turned to look at the younger male, seeing tears streaming down his face.

„I’m not crying.” Yuzuru proclaimed, the inside joke causing all of them to laugh out loud. 

\----

Everything felt like a dream, the press conference followed by the medal ceremony later in the evening, all the interviews he watched Yuzuru going through, even a few of his own. They all ignored the elephant in the room with the kiss Yuzuru gave to his cheek after his free skate or how they held hands. It was way past midnight when they broke free from all the cameras, returning to Yuzurus room, with the Team deciding to have a meeting tomorrow morning once the emotions have all settled down.  


Javier put their bags into the corner they usually were in when not used, Yuzuru walking towards the window to look down at the lit up village. For a few seconds he just watched but he couldn’t stay far away anymore, approaching from behind and wrapping his arms around the younger. Yuzuru leaned back against his chest, turning his head to the side to plant a kiss to his jaw.

„I am so proud of you.” He squeezed his fiance to his chest just a tad bit tighter. Yuzuru turned at that to face him, the gold medal still hanging around his neck and kissed Javier pouring all his emotions from the days into it. Returning the kiss with the same passion and without the fear of cameras, he made sure Yuzuru felt exactly how proud he was of him.  


\----

Laying together in bed with tangled limbs, arms around each other and lazy kisses exchanged, Yuzuru spoke up.

„After the gala the announcement of retirement and withdrawal from Worlds is going to be published. But right now media is asking a lot of questions about Javi. I don’t want to say but I also don’t want to hide much anymore. Would you be okay if I wear ring?” Javier blinked at Yuzuru, trying to comprehend the words being spoken to him. He knew about the announcements to come but that the younger would want to wear the ring on his finger from here on was new information. Even if they are not exactly saying things out loud, people would put one and one together, they have been for the past months already. The sudden and close presence of Javier, the peck in front of so many cameras, them holding hands. Regardless of how close and touchy they were in the past before these didn’t exactly just speak of friendship.  


„Are you sure you want to do that? I am fine keeping things secret longer, you know that my country is more understanding.” Yuzuru pushed himself up on his elbow so he could gaze down at Javier.  


„I don’t want to hide anymore. I am not competing anymore, got third gold, new records. If Japan doesn’t accept that Javi makes me happy than nothing much to do about it.” Javier felt tears blurring his vision and pulled his younger lover into a soft kiss, breathing his supporting words into the small space between their lips.  


\----

Javier adjusted the cuffs on his sleeves for the up-tenth time, driving Brian by his side crazy. His old coach but very good friend put a gentle hand on his to make him stop.

„I know you are nervous but please stop that.” He released a long sigh but nodded, looking around the room to see the loving smiles from all their friends and family. It’s been a little bit over a year since Beijing and here he stood at the altar, waiting for Yuzuru to appear in his beautiful kimono, him wearing a tuxedo. If he used to feel nervous before competitions his current nerves couldn’t compare to it all. Just as he was almost settling them down the soft music started, the doors at the end of the row opened and Yuzuru appeared, walking slowly towards him. Javier gasped in sync with everyone around but as his eyes locked with his soon to be husband he relaxed instantly.  


Javier didn’t need to be nervous because he was sure of their relationship, of the future they are starting officially together. Whatever comes at them he will have Yuzuru by his side and if he was just a bit honest with himself and the world, he didn’t need anything else.

If his voice sounded choked up as he spoke his vows and said  „I do.” nobody mentioned it, nor the streaming tears of happiness he had to wipe away from Yuzurus rosy cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So we have reached the end of this work, thank you for reading and the support. It has been a challenge for me in a way.
> 
> Also an info, latest by end of Sept I will put "Sentimental" to be available for members only.
> 
> Thank you again! Until next time!


End file.
